vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Valkyrie (Anima: Beyond Fantasy)
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, higher with her Scythe Name: Valkyrie, Lady of Death Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Special creatures that have characteristics of both a living being and an undead Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery (Possesses Stealth 105), Enhanced Senses (Possesses Notice 25, Search 100 and Track 125), Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 7), Invulnerability to Death Manipulation, Damage Boost (Against undeads and beings that had escaped the circle of life and death), Intangibility, Immunity Bypassing (Their scythe ignore any immunity and protection), Non-Physical Interaction, Power Bestowal (By using their blood they can grant to other weapons the same qualities of their scythe), Limited Resurrection (Can only resurrect others sharing a fraction of their soul), Extrasensory Perception and Information Analysis (Capable to see the souls of both beings an objects and tell if they are mortal or not. Possesses Magic Appraisal 60), Indetection (Highly resistant against supernatural detections), Soul and Death Manipulation, Magic including Death Sense, Animal Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Absorption (Life, skills and magic), Paralysis Inducement (Against undeads) and Necromancy, Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Can resist any alteration of the body and mind, as well as animic effects), Immunity to Death Manipulation, Summoning, Banishment, Sealing and Command Inducement Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Considerable stronger than an Ice Maiden), higher with her Scythe (Comparable to Kujaku Hime with Kusanagi No Tsurugi) Speed: Superhuman with at least Transonic likely higher reflexes. Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with Valestis (It grants a bonus of +50 to Attack Ability, making it superior to an Arias Vayu) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: At least City Block Class, higher with her Scythe Durability: City Block level Stamina: Limitless, do not possesses vulnerable points Range: Extended melee, up to 500 m with magic Standard Equipment: *'Soul Reaper:' Each Valkyrie has an artifact tied to their essence called a Soul Reaper. It damages any creature, regardless of special immunities or protections, and that deals more damage against undead creatures and mortals who have somehow escaped the cycle of life and death. It is usually a Scythe, but can also be any other edged weapon (such as long swords, halberds, or two-handed swords). If a Soul Reaper is separated from its owner, it temporarily loses its special qualities and functions as a simple weapon. Valkyries can convert any wielded object into another Soul Reaper by simply pouring some of their blood on it, but it is something that they prefer to avoid, because they feel they leave behind a part of themselves by doing so. **'Valestis:' The Valkyrie accumulates power for and executes a special strike using her Soul Reaper. The strike itself does not cause damage, but if it hits the target it drains its power, intelligence, constitution, and willpower. If the characteristics are completely drained, the scythe takes the target’s soul and it dies immediately. The change is permanent as long as the Soul Reaper contains the fragments of stolen essence and is not destroyed Intelligence: Very high, possesses INT 11 Weaknesses: They do not kill those who aren't meant to die by in the moment they face them, it that target is killed by their hand, the Valkyrie has the duty to revive it by using a fraction of their soul, leaving them both bounded Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Undead Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Magic Users Category:Animal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Necromancers Category:Scythe Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Tier 8 Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users